Mansion: The Remake
by SonadowStories
Summary: Exactly as the title says. A remake of my old story from 2012: mansion. Shadow dissapears one day while trying to retrieve his 3-years-old sister's doll. The authorities do nothing about it and so Sonic decides to help Shadow himself. SONADOW - Shadow is out of character.


**Mansion: chapter 1**

 **Sonic's POV**

 _-1999-_

"I don't think we should trespass here." I said, my eyes glancing everywhere to find a single sign of trouble.

"I know that, but those jerks told her that it was in here." My best friend, Shadow, said as he tried to find a way through the metal fence that surrounded the building before us.

It was old. Very old. And abandoned. It looked like some sort of mansion, it was called that even though it was big and old enough to be a castle. A metal fence was placed around it because there was a possibility that it could collapse, so it was supposed to keep anyone from intruding like we were about to do.

Shadow walked away from me and walked to a small opening he noticed in the fence. It wasn't big enough for any of us to go through much to my relief. It wasn't that I was a wuss or anything, It was just that this building had a very bad history, was about to collapse and had a reputation of being haunted. Not that it was haunted for real. They just said that it was because the lights have been turning on and someone has been seen walking past the windows.

Though another version of the story is that it wasn't haunted, but that someone, a supposed madman, lived in it and poeple were to scared to find out if it was true and therefore used the excuse of it being a place where ghosts roam freely.

Shadow started pulling at the metal fence. As that didn't work out, he resorted to kicking at it. That worked a whole lot better as the fence started bending in the direction he was kicking it in.

"Almost." Shadow said and kicked it one last time. He winced as he scrapped his leg against the fence, creating long scratches on his shin, but at least the hole was big enough now.

But out of reaction to the scratches he laid a hand on it only to withdrew it quickly. He looked at the long cuts as they started to bleed. He winced again when he felt it sting, but quickly ignored it and crawled through the opening in the fence instead without concerns for the dangers.

I took a quick glance at the intimidating building before I swallowed my fear and crawled through the gap in the fence aswell.

"You know, you can stay here if you want to." Shadow told me. He wouldn't want me to feel like he was forcing me to do this.

"I can't just let you go all alone and besides, its just to get that doll back." I said and walked to the house. It's just a simple get in/get out mission. How hard can it be? Right?

The only reason we were here was because some jerks were bullying shadow's little sister, Maria, and threw her doll over the fence. She said it was here in the yard, but because it was so late we couldn't get it.

Now, the afternoon on the next day, shadow decided to retrieve it now that it was light out. Except the doll was nowhere in sight.

"It must be inside." Shadow muttered and walked up to the porch.

The ebony hedgehog was really nervous now. He reached for the doorknob, but drew his hand back. A bad feeling overwhelmed him.

"No, I have to get it back." He spoke to himself out loud and turned the door knob.

"Shadow, this is a bad idea." I said, but he didn't listen.

"I don't care, you go home if you don't want to help me, but I'm staying here to get it back." Shadow said and wanted to walk inside, but I didn't let him.

"Shadow, it could be dangerous!" I shouted and grabbed his arm, but Shadow quickly took his arm back.

"It's probably just some cobwebs and junk. Nothing to be scared of." He ignored my warnings and entered through the front door. I sighed and crawled through the opening of the fence again and waited for him to get back.

Nothing will happen to him, right?

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

Immedialty did I regret walking into this mansion as I took the first step out in the large hall. A deep sigh left me and I walked through the entrance hall. I looked around and called to see if someone else was here aswell, just to be sure, but I didn't recieve an answer of any kind.

I kept looking around in the wide space and noticed all of the junklying around. Papers, rotten wood, a chair, broken glass, ... And that was only a small part of what littered the ground.

Thankfully, I found what I was looking for, much to my relief. The doll was a chibi version of a blond human girl wearing a pretty blue dress and it was laying on the first step of the stairs, leaning with its back again the second step.

It gave me a bad vibe, but I tried to shrug it off and walked towards it. I wanted to nab it and get out of here as soon as I could. Then I could return it to my little sister and forget about this place.

I reached the stairs and gazed down at the doll on the stairs. I took a quick look around to see if anybody was near because I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I don't know if I was just being paranoid, but it felt like there was someone else here with me. It made the fur on the back of my neck stand up and my quills bristle.

Yet, I went to my knees and grabbed the doll. I wiped a bit of dirt and cobwebs off its surface.

All of a sudden I heard dragging foosteps behind me and soon saw the shadow of someone tall looming ominously over me.

My heart skipped a beat in fright and I held the doll close to my chest. I was too scared to turn around, but I knew that I had no other choice, the front door and my escape was behind me aswell.

I turned around to face whoever or whatever was behind me, hoping it was just a cop or perhaps someone else who had decided to intrude in this place.

Only to wish I never had.

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

I could hear shadow give out a scream of terror and my heart skipped a beat in fright.

I wanted to go in and I wanted to help him, but I was frozen in fear.

After that one single scream, not a single sound was to be heard. Not one single sound came from the mansion and Shadow wasn't coming out with his sister's doll either.

Something had to have happened. I knew it to be true, but I also knew better than to crawl to the other side of the fence again and enter the mansion myself. I had to go get help.

I turned around and ran from the huge mansion as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew where to go for help and made my way to the place as quickly as I could.

I knew shadow was in big trouble and i wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I felt myself becoming anxious and knew that I probably had little time to save him. And so I tried to reach the police station as soon as I could. They must be able to help him.

Hours passed by and I was sitting in the waiting room of the police station.

I had warned the police about shadow and thankfully they went to check it out, but I haven't recieved any news so far.

Together with me were my parents, Jules and Aleena, and shadow's father, Black, was here too. He was a pitch black hedgehog like his son and shared his eyes and chest fur, but didn't have the same streaks he had. Instead only one crimson streak adorned his very most top spine. His tan muzzle was fluffed up at his jaw and chin, almost similar to how a human would have a 5 o'clock shadow.

He wanted to go along with the police, but they didn't let him. Shadow's mother had to stay home to look after shadow's older brother, Mephiles, and their little sister, should the latter try to do anything stupid.

Black was walking around the waiting room in circles, awaiting news nervously. It was past midnight now and there still wasn't any news.

My parents eventually decided to go home to sleep and told my friend's father that he could call us if there was any news.

Not that he listened. He was to deep in thought about his son's safety to even notice us leaving.

Not that I could blame him. If I were in his shoes I would be doing the exact same thing. After all, I couldn't keep my thoughts of of shadow throughout the whole car ride him either. I was really worried about him. And I hoped that the police would find him safe and sound fast.

That scream I heard chilled me to the very bone and when I tried to sleep that night my dreams were infested by nightmares. My mind conjured up all sorts of terrible things that could be happening to him as I slept.

I just hope he's okay.

I was devastated to hear the next day that they didn't find him.

According to them they didn't even find a singly sign that he had ever been there. And therefore no one of the police force believed me and thought that i was lying instead.

The only ones who believed me were my parents and Shadow's family. But even if they tried to convince the police, they wouldn't go out and search for him, using the excuse that shadow was probably one of those troubled teens who liked to run away whenever they didn't get something they wanted.

Unfortunatly, it was an excuse that was more convincing because of shadow's bad reputation at school.

He always got into fights, but only because this one jerk kept on bullying him for the sole reason that the jerk, Scourge, didn't like the way Shadow looked. That black hedgehog only had one friend and that was me.

I wished we were more then that, though. I... Liked him, I think. And I had only found out a few months ago that I did. Had realized it sooner, maybe I could've at least told him before all of this happened.

I heard that Black had tried to go into the mansion, but he always got stopped in every attempt by the police. They always prevented him from going in and search for his son.

That made me suspicious about the police. For all we know they could be working together with whoever was keeping shadow captive in there. I knew that they were planning something with him and the others that had gone missing in that mansion before him.

Yeah, that's right. Another story concerning the giant, intimidating mansion is that people go in and never come back out. That was also why I didn't want Shadow to go in.

You'd think so many people dissapearing in that isolated place would have some serious news coverage, except that no on cares what happens to people in a small town like ours.

Whatever happened to them, I wasn't going to stand by and wait as they could be doing the same to my friend.

I had to do something about it, but what exactly could I do? With the way I am now, young, weak, and scrawny, I couldn't do anything about it no matter how hard I'd try. If Black couldn't get inside, how could I ever hope to do it?

So I made a promise to myself and shadow. I swore that I would save shadow and bring him back home to his parents, to where he belonged.

I was going to keep that promise no matter what.


End file.
